


i want to hold your hand!

by sadie18



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, M/M, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie18/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: eddie works at a record storerichie comes in all the timehere's to the beatles and music of summer





	i want to hold your hand!

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: richietczicr.tumblr.com :)

Eddie loved working his summer job at the record store. Sure, it was disgustingly dusty sometimes, and the record player got jammed all the time, and the some idiot would cram something other than a quarter into the jukebox every day, but Eddie loved it. 

He had a preference for the Beatles, which was played every day. He would see how the customers would look concentratedly for a record, and their eyes would light up once they found it. He would see the wonder in people's eyes as they saw the homely brick walls and hear "Kids in America" beating out of the jukebox. 

His best friend, Stan would come visit most days. Stan liked the Rolling Stones, as well as the Jackson 5. Eddie would always have a quarter for Stan, and they'd sit and whisper quietly about their days and listen to the music.

It was the summer of 1990, and he was 15. He could feel the warm rays of sun coming in through the window, the sky fresh from a day of rain yesterday. He was in a cranky mood because of a rude customer who would only address him as "lady boy." Yeah, he liked boys and girls, and most of Derry knew, and most of Derry didn't care anymore. But there was always that one asshole.

So Eddie just charged him extra for the wrong record. The boss didn't have to know.

The bell gave a little " _ding!"_  just as he pulled out his bottle of anti-allergy pills.

"Are those birth control pills?" He heard an obnoxious voice say. Eddie rolled his eyes at the stupidity of it and turned around. In front of him were two tall, lanky boys. One of them had black, wild curls that went to below his ears, wide rimmed glasses, and a leather jacket. The other had sandy hair, a soft smile, and looked slightly embarrassed for his friend's antics. Eddie had to say, they weren't hard on the eyes at all. But Black Haired Birth Control Boy seemed to be a bit of an idiot.

"Yeah, and I'm saving them for your sister." He sniped back. Black haired boy's face morphed into one of shock, whille Sandy Haired Boy's jaw dropped and let out a laugh.

"I'm Bill. Bill D-denbrough. Sorry about him, he c-can be a bit of a b-bitch sometimes." Bill said, shaking Eddie's hand. "That's Richie Tozier, but we just call him Trashmouth."

"Eddie Kaspbrak." He replied. "And how can I help you?"

"We're actually h-here for Richie." Bill mumbled. "He loves m-music."

Eddie groaned internally and turned to face Richie, who was now beaming again.

"Yes! Me!" He proclaimed. "I'm looking for 'Come Together.'"

Eddie's eyes widened. He  _loved_ the Beatles. Not many people came in looking for them anymore.

"Oi, Eddie! Do you have my- who are they?"

Stan had arrived. Eddie sighed again.

"Stan, this is Bill, and that's Richie. Bill, Richie, this is Stan, my best friend."

Bill blushed a little when he took Stan's hand. "H-hi. It's nice to meet y-you." Stan smiled slightly. Eddie raised an eyebrow. Stan Uris didn't just  _smile_ at strangers.

Eddie turned to Richie again. 

"Alright then. The Beatles, yeah?"

\--

The next time Eddie saw Richie it was pouring rain outside.

Eddie had been leaning against the counter, daydreaming to "Come on Eileen", by the Dexys Midnight Runners.

 _Come on Eileen, oh I swear what he means. At this moment, you mean_ everything!

"You in that dress, my thoughts I confess, verge on dirty, oh come on,  _Eddie!_ "  

Eddie started, whirling around to see a bespectacled Richie Tozier leaning against the doorframe, his hair dripping wet and wearing a Bon Jovi shirt. 

"You fucking scared me, Trashmouth!" Eddie snapped, using the nickname that Bill had told him about the other day.

"I was just going along with your selection of music." He replied innocently, his white Converse squelching as he walked towards the counter.

"You're dripping all over my floor!" Eddie squealed. He grabbed the mop, putting gloves on. "Thank the lords it ain't a busy day for me, Richie, or I'd make you mop it yourself."

Richie smirked. "Why don't I?" He grabbed the mop from Eddie's hand, and started mopping in time to Come on Eileen, still playing in the jukebox.

"Ah come on, let's take off everything!" Richie sang into the mop, swinging it around like it was a person and not an inanimate stick of wood. "That pretty red dress, Eileen, tell him yes!"

Eddie settled himself on top of the counter and giggled slightly.

"You're a menace, Richie." He got out, between laughs.

Richie laughed with him. "But I made a pretty boy laugh, mopped up his floor, and serenaded him as well! That's three things off my checklist!"

Eddie ducked his head, trying to hide his blush. "Serenading isn't screeching so awfully, Richie."

"You take that back, Eds! My voice is lovely!"

"No it isn't. And don't call me that!"

\--

The rain had continued until the day Richie visited again, and the sun had come out again. To celebrate, Stan had put in "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles on the record player.

Richie had walked in with Bill again. Stan smiled at Bill, who smiled back. Eddie swore that he saw sparks fly, but he would never say that unless he wanted death by killer glare from Stan.

"Hi Eds! Whatcha- the Beatles!" Richie exclaimed excitedly. "I love this song!"

"The p-perfect song for the perfect d-day." Bill mumbled, still glancing at Stan.

"It is indeed, now that I've seen Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie pinched Eddie's cheeks.

"Don't call me that. And it was Stan's selection." He muttered, as he shelved some new records.

Richie persisted. "Alright then, Eddie, what's your favourite Beatles song?"

"All You Need is Love." He said automatically, then slapped a hand over his mouth. The last time he told someone that, they called him a fag, and left the store.

"Seriously? Nice! I love that song!" Richie yelled. He stopped "Here Comes the Sun", scurried around the store for a bit, and came back victorious, with a loud "got it!"

The familiar trumpets started playing, and Eddie closed his eyes and smiled. 

" _All you need is love! All you need is love! All you need is love! Love! Love is all you need."_

The song played through, and when Eddie opened his eyes, he saw Richie staring at him, slightly open mouthed. Eddie stared back. The spell and silence was broken by Bill.

"It's a l-lovely song." Was simply all he said. Stan nodded in agreement.

Eddie was still looking at Richie.

How quickly feelings could form, in the summer.

\--

Richie had come almost every day after that. Bill came a lot as well, but not to talk about music or banter, but to see Stan. Stan looked forward to the visits as much as Eddie did.

The day it happened, "Twist and Shout" by the Beatles was playing loudly. It was a slow day again, and Eddie was draped over the counter reading the newspaper.

"Stan! Bill had to work double shift today! Go visit him, he's at the ice-cream store down the road." Richie had entered with a yell. Stan just rolled his eyes and flipped him off, but left with a "bye Eddie."

So it was just the two of them, listening to the music.

" _So shake it up baby now..."_ Richie sang softly, holding his hand out to Eddie.  _To dance._

"Oh, no, no." Eddie mumbled, already knowing that he was going to give in to those puppy dog eyes and sweet smile.

" _Shake it up baby!"_ Richie sang on, hand still outstretched. Eddie cautiously took it. And Richie swung him around.

 _"Twist and shout!"_ They yelled, giggling. They swung in circles and twisted and shouted along with the Beatles.

 _"You know you twist so good!"_ Eddie sang as Richie did a strange freestyle dance, making him laugh.  _"You know you twist so fine!"_

" _Come an twist a little closer!"_ Richie grabbed Eddie and dipped him quickly and fiercely.  _"Let me know that you're mine."_

Their faces were centimetres apart, and they were panting and blushing from the dancing and singing.

"Let me know that you're mine." Richie whispered again. And Eddie brought his lips to his.

" _Come on and twist a little closer (twist a lil' closer!) Let me know that you're mine!"_

"What's your favourite?" Eddie mumbled into his lips. Richie smiled against Eddie's.

" _I Want to Hold Your Hand_."

\--

" _Oh yeah I- tell you something. I think you'll understand."_

Eddie twisted around in Richie's arms like he did that summer day, so many years ago.

" _And I- say that something- I wanna hold your hand!"_

Richie grabbed his hand a pressed kisses to it, making Eddie giggle.

" _I wanna hold your hand!"_ Richie sang, and he kept singing, singing his way into Eddie's heart, filling it to the brim until it was going to explode.

"Marry me!" Eddie blurted, cutting Richie off.

They stared open mouthed at each other. 

"Yes." Richie said quietly back. "I wanna hold your hand forever and ever and ever, until we're old and grey and still laughing."

_I wanna hold your hand!_

 

 


End file.
